Various frozen confections are known in the art. Anagnos in U.S. Pat. No. 1,968,732 discloses an ice cream confection bar consisting of a core of ice cream coated with an edible substance, such as chocolate or icing. In producing these bars it is customary to provide a core of ice cream and dip this core in molten chocolate or some other coating material. In manufacturing ice cream confection bars Anagnos discloses that candy granules are mixed in as an ingredient of the ice cream and thus are evenly distributed. The candy used varies in size from that of a head of a pin to that of a small pea. Pecan brittle or taffy are disclosed by Anagnos as suitable candy.